The Begining of the End
by silvermonkey
Summary: Ivalice may have been saved again but a new danger is fast approching on a new horizon and Balthier and Fran find themselves entangled in a plot thousands of years in the making. they will have to make the ultimate choice, Each other or the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: this story is an idea that me and **KaidaRhapsodos **have been mulling over for awhile and have decided to finally write._

_In our universe all the final fantasy worlds are all one big world but each one happens to be in a different cycle (one after the other). Think of it as a bit like the birth and death cycle of a phoenix._

_We are linking final fantasy 7 and 12 together to make on story._

_So anyway now that's out of the way on with the show. _

"_Beginnings are usually scary and endings are usually sad, but it's the middle the counts._

_You have to remember this when you find yourself at the beginning."_

_Sandra Bullock_

Chapter 1 Sunsets and Rose Songs

**Uncharted jungle: temple ruins**

The dense jungle muffled the echoes of excited voices from the team of archaeology students that foraged amongst thick foliage. It was hot and humid and the students had yet to find any thing of great importance.

Toran El'eska wiped a hand across his sweaty brow and eyed the vine covered ruins wearily. He and his fellow students had been working on this particular sight for seven days strait.

They had found a few trinkets, chests full of corroded gold and a fist full of ancient gill, that looked like a round disk with a square hole in the centre.

Toran lent on his shovel and watch the other students climb the crumbling structure like shiny long legged insects.

"Hello any one home?" a pale hand waved in front of his face.

Toran glanced down and found himself look at Alanna Vista. A loud and well endowed girl with curly red orange hair who happened to be of a diminutive stature .

"Can I help you?" He asked slightly tiredly. She had been asking him questions non-stop for the last three days.

Alanna beamed, "Ivine thinks that we might have found some thing."

Toran's eyes brightened, "Really?"

Alanna nodded vigorously, "Yep," she chirped.

Toran abandoned his shovel, "Well what are you waiting for? Show me."

Alanna grinned and turned away dancing across the mouldering stones.

In the inner caves high above the jungle ruins and young man knelt. He was tall with a pale pinched face and quick onyx eyes that seemed to absorb every thing they saw. His shoulder length slightly wavy black hair fluttered in an non-existent wind.

He held a ceremonial dagger in his trembling hand and was watching the silent crowd of statues with wrapped interest.

"I am sky. I am earth. I am the birds that sing in the trees. I am the sea that batters the shore. I am the fire that scorches ground. I am the light that shines in the dark places. I am Caliban am I invoke the right of Ragnarok."

The ground seemed to shake and a low rumbled shook the cave. Caliban drew the dagger's blade across the palm of his left hand and let several drops drip to the dirt. His hand burned and he hissed with pain. The wound streamed and smouldered leaving a lived red line.

In the dim light Caliban grinned.

Toran watched with growing horror as the gigantic structure shook and crumbled to dust before his very eyes. Alanna clutched his arm in a numbing grip and gasped.

All around them dust flew and pieces of rubble crashed to earth. Alanna squeak and clutched his arm tighter, "What's happening?"

Toran shook his head in shock, "I don't know," he whispered.

The wind howled around them and the screams of their fellow students filled the dust clogged air. In the maelstrom of debris Toran thought he saw the outline of a woman. She was tall with pale silver hair that swirled around her head like a halo. She reminded him of death.

Alanna took one look and spun on her heal tearing off into the jungle. Toran spun round, "Hey where are you going?" he made to follow when he felt a thin bony hand clamp down on his shoulder.

He found himself face to face with a hollow cheeked woman. Her skin was as cold as ice and was tinged blue. Her nails were like talons and dug painfully into his shoulder drawing beads of ruby blood.

Toran quaked in her iron grip as he gazed into her steely eyes. The woman tightened her grip and hissed through jagged teeth, "Sweet child, hume child, your blood is like the nectar of the world."

Toran shivered and whimpered, "P-please, please don't."

The woman smiled a sickly sweet smile and then shoved her hand into his stomach. He gasped blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He let out what might have been a scream but ended up as a strangled gurgle.

The woman stocked his quickly cooling cheek with a ivory nail, "So beautiful," she murmured.

**Archades: Hanglington terrace**

The cool night air sent the tiny night creatures scuttling for shelter.In the growing dark the Demoriss mansion crouched like a large jewel encrusted insect. The night guard stiffly patrolled the perimeter keeping an eye out for any one foolish enough to attempt to rob the place.

But foolishness is a matter of opinion. What one man might think is madness is another's brilliance.

Balthier swung himself easily over the wall dropping lightly to the ground below. Behind him Fran parked the hover bike and leaped gracefully after him.

Rais Mandiss was struggling to stay awake. He'd been on duty since the late afternoon and it was now early morning. There had been no disturbances for over a month so he was very surprised when two unexpected guests appeared in front of his drooping eyes.

The man gave him a wolfish smile, "Why good morning to you my good sir. Would you mind at all if we appropriate some of your masters vastly used gold?"

Rais blinked in poorly concealed shock, "I...I...um what?" he stammered.

The man frowned, "What? Is that a no? Oh well I'm certain we can return at a later date." and with that he smacked the poor guard in the face with the but of his gun. The man crumpled like a empty sack of grain.

Balthier eyed the unconscious man with contempt, "Come now I was expecting a little more resistance."

Fran rolled her eyes, "You would wouldn't you."

Balthier shrugged, "What's life without a little action?" he turned away skulking towards the mansion and the tantalising call of unprotected treasure.

They got into the main treasury easily enough, in fact the lack of security was quite disappointing. Blathier and Fran helped themselves to a number of fine jewels and trinkets but nothing spectacular.

That was of course before Balthier noticed a strange white eerily glowing orb nestled in the hands of a marble statue. He found himself unexplainable drawn to it and carting his armful of treasure on Fran, he wandered over to investigate.

The statute was of a pretty faced woman. She had long hair tied with a ribbon and wore an ankle length dress. Her most noticeable feature however where her eyes, they looked terribly old and filled with sadness.

Balthier frowned up at her, "Why so glum madam?" he was not surprised when she did not give him a reply. He shrugged and reached out to take the strange orb, "Suite yourself."

His hand closed around the strange object when all hell decided to let loose. Some where some one had discovered the unconscious guard and had raised the alarm.

Balthier shot Fran a wide grin, "It looks like we've out stayed our welcome."

"So it would appear," Fran replied.

They ran dodging the vast number of guards that clanked through the many corridors. The two sky pirates hurtled round a bend and Balthier screeched to a halt Fran crashing into his back.

"What is wrong?" the startled viera asked.

Balthier backed up, "Patrol," he hissed, "Damn they were fast." He frowned, they weren't getting out of here without loosing a few shots, "Ready Fran?"

The viera nodded an affirmative. Baltheir launched himself around the corner gun blazing. The patrol was taken by surprise and dove for cover behind the many statues that lined the corridor. Balthier and Fran sprinted down the abandoned centre dodging and ducking the number of bullets sent their way.

Balthier nodded to a ground floor window, "Ladies first."

Fran swung her leg back and shattered the glass with a powerful kick before diving out into fresh air. Balthier grinned, that woman was truly magnificent. He leaped after her dropping and rolling to protect himself from the fall.

He scrambled to his feet darting after his companion. Fran had already cleared the wall and stored their loot by the time he'd joined her. He shoved the mysterious ball into one of the pouches on his belts and leaped on behind her, "Time to drop the curtain my dear Fran."

The hover bike roared to life and sped away from the panic filled mansion. Another hist successful. They left Archades behind and disappeared into the shelter of Old Archades.

They made there way to the old abandoned aerodrome were the Strahl was docked. Fran stored their loot in the cargo hold and Balthier got rid of the hover bike.

Baltheir was about to start up the Strahl when Fran put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "We should get some rest Balthier, we still have our contact to meet tomorrow and he will not wait."

Baltheir nodded with a resigned sigh turned away from the controls, "Very well, sleep it is."

**Balfonheim Port**

The Strahl soared through the sky like a graceful bird. She flew as one with the wind circling the aerodrome until her pilot landed her gently in the docking bay. Her crew was met be a cluster of excited chatter from a small group bright faced moogles.

Balthier shooed them away so Nono could fill in the dock in procedures for him. "Look after her for me but try not to attract any undue attention hmmm," the sky pirate drawled.

"Nono always look after the Strahl kupo. Not attract any attention Kupo-po," the little moogle chirped fluttering his wings.

Balthier nodded, "Very good."

He and Fran strolled through the bustling streets ignoring the wide-eyed star-glazed looks some of the younger pirates and even civilians gave them. They made there way towards a clean but well worn bar near the harbour.

The bar was warm and smoky, filled with the usual chatter of old men and drunkards. A dim lantern swayed from the ceiling and scantily dressed maids weaved their way through the throng bearing drinks of strong oaky ale.

The bar's occupants fell silent as the sky pirate and viera entered but quickly were drawn back to their drinks.

Balthier and Fran found a table near the back and ordered drinks. Balthier lent back in his chair and rested his hands on his stomach, "So what do we know about this charming fellow we're going to meet?"

Fran wrinkled her nose, "He seems to be no one of importance but he is willing to pay us a substantial amount of gil."

Blathier nodded, "Wonderful." he had a sneaky suspicion that this new in devour was going to be far more trouble than it was worth.

The strange man sneaked through the loud cheery streets of Balfonheim Port his black cloak pulled up to hid his face. He slip from one shadow to another until he reached his destination. No one noticed him as he slipped into the busy bar.

He noticed his quarry right away. There lounging like fat cats binging on cream in the far corner. He sidled over, "So you are the infamous Baltheir and Fran."

Baltheir glanced up, "And I take it that you are are supposed contact."

The stranger nodded taking the last remaining seat, "I have a business proposition for you."

Baltheir raised and eyebrow, "Really, and prey tell what is this proposition of yours?"

The unnamed man reached over the table and dropped a yellowing piece of parchment in front of the two pirates, "I want you to steal some thing for me. You'll get full payment, half up front."

Balthier scrutinised the parchment, "And how should we know what it is that we should be stealing?"

"Look for the sarcophagus filled with treasurers." the mysterious man told him.

Balthier nodded, "I want a third up front."

The stranger held out his hand, "Done."

Balthier took it and felt raised scar tissues brush against his own palm. He kept his expression neutral so not to give away his thoughts but his nagging suspicion had just got even worse.

The stranger left the table and vanished into the crowed. Balthier frowned, "I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured.

Fran arched an eyebrow, "And why is that?" she asked softly.

Balthier shrugged, "I'm not entirely certain."

The sun was setting ruby red on the horizon as Baltheir and Fran strolled along the wharf. It shone its crimson rays across the cobbles like tiny gems.

"You are worried," Fran stated.

Baltheir turned to look at her, "I am not worried merely curious."

Fran's ears twitched, "Your are not a good liar at least not to me Baltheir."

Balthier shrugged, "I would be hard pressed to pull one over you Fran."

The viera's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Somewhere further in town some one started to sing. It was a sweet but haunting melody of love and loss and new beginnings.

Baltheir felt his hand twitch closer to Fran's of its own accord until he forced it to be still, "I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of a new venture."

Fran allowed herself and small smile, "Then the leading man must step up and play his part."

Balthier grinned widely, "But not without his leading lady."

In the dying light Fran's cheeks tinged a deep dusty pink.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: so we thought we'd give you another chapter to tide you over _:)

_We would just like yo mention that feedback is always appreciated. Tell us what you think, good? Bad? Are the character's acting like themselves? Let us know _:)

Now on with the show...

"_The phoenix hope, can wing her way through the desert skies,and still defying fortune's spite; revive from ashes and rise."_

_Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra_

Chapter 2 Poets of the soul

**Uncharted jungle: unnamed village**

In a small village at the foot of sprawling jungle land the villages inhabitance clustered together to watch the jungle shake and writhe. Small children wailed and their mother's wept in fear. A collection of stubby candles were stacked on a rickety table in tribute to the archaeology students that had been killed earlier that day.

From the smoking ruins of the trees a young woman stumbled. Her face was streaked with soot and dirt and her once lush red orange hair was now a tangled mess. She weaved her way towards the village like a drunkard. Eyes wide and fear full.

The village elder a wizened old man dressed in a pale blue robe hobbled forward to greet her. The woman fell to her knees tears streaming down her grubby cheeks. One of the older village women folded a blanket around her and held her close, "Come my child tell us what has happened."

Alanna Vista gulped taking a deep shaky breath, "It was horrible," she sobbed, "The ground started shaking and then, then she came," she lowered her voice to a fearful whisper.

"She?" the elder questioned.

Alanna nodded, "It wasn't like any thing I've ever seen," she breathed, "She looked like death..." she trailed off shuddering at the memory.

The woman holding her slowly helped the distraught girl to her feet and steered her toward on of the many shacks, "No more questions, the poor child is suffering still."

The villagers parted like waves to let them through and gazed after the soul survivor with pity filled eyes.

**Forest: Location unknown**

The forest shone blue silver in the watery sunlight filtering through the thick canopy. The white ice like trees seemed to resemble long bony fingers more than the skeletal wood that they were.

Down on the forest floor the pirate Balthier and his viera companion trekked through the dense foliage. Alongside them a fast flowing river swirled past. The ground gave way to sticky bog and they were forced to take to the uneven jagged rocks that had once been submerged in water and still bore the traces of weed.

Balthier wobbled as he stepped from uneven rock to uneven rock. Fran had to reach out to stabilise him on more than one occasion. "This is ghastly," Balthier complained, "Have I mentioned that I prefer to keep my feet level ground? Give me a good vault or treasurer any day not this intrepid explorer lark."

This time Fran failed to stop the smile that tugged at her lips.

Balthier scowled, "This is not funny."

Fran raised a fine brow, "Of course not," she answered with a twinkle in her eye. She leaped daintily from a particularly high rock to a lower one.

Balthier rolled his eyes and jumped after her. However there was nothing to hold onto to steady his landing so he reached out arms flailing to grab onto the nearest thing.

Fran started as she felt two hands land firmly on her hips, "Balthier!"

"Sorry," the terribly embarrassed sky pirate yelped, "It was an accident." Normally this kind of thing would not have phased Balthier but this was not a normal situation and those women were not normally Fran.

Fran gave him an odd look and sauntered away across the rocks leaving the befuddled pirate in her wake.

Balthier shrugged, well that could have been worse. He retrieved the map from one of his pouches and inspected it, "We need to cut across the river," he called, pointing to a large shell like structure.

Fran nodded already wading out into the cold water. Balthier eyed it crossly, "No one said any thing about having to get wet in this little venture," he grumbled wading in after her.

Fran frowned her ears twitching, she could faintly hear the echoes of many voices clamouring for her attention. The echoes of battles fought and friends lost. Fran frowned, all was not well here, the voices told her so.

Baltheir followed her into the strange building, well he supposed that it was a building. In the centre lay sarcophagus. It was pearly white, almost translucent and seemed to be filled with an eerier pale green glow.

Fran was certain that she could hear the faint sound of steady breathing from the tomb. That was odd, she had not been aware that the treasure they be required to steal was hume.

Blathier felt the strange white orb in his pouch vibrate and tingle with excitement. He found his body moving of its own accord as he walked towards the sarcophagus.

There were ancient runes engraved into the edge and in the centre of the lid was what he supposed was a locking mechanism shaped like a hollowed out half sphere.

He was holding the white orb in his hand before he had even realised that he had taken it out.

"Balthier?" Fran asked, "Are you well?"

Balthier ignored her his hand moving of its own accord. The white ball fit easily into the slot and the lid creaked as it slid open on old rusted mechanisms. The pale green mist billowed out making Balthier choke.

Inside lay a young man. His skin was pale, almost pearly. His hair golden like the sun. He was dressed in black and Balthier would have thought him dead if it had not been for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Balthier turned to Fran now free of the orb's control, "What in the bloody blue blazes is this?"

Fran approached the sarcophagus, "That know I not," she answered.

Balthier shrugged, "Oh well, gil is gil, not that I take pleasure in hume trafficking.

Fran nodded, "I agree, it is distasteful."

Balthier reached in and lifted the young man easily and turned to Fran, "Shall we?"

As they turned to leave a low howl filled the air. The wind picked up swirling around them like angry claws tugging at their cloths and their cargo. Balthier glanced at Fran, "What on earth?"

Fran winced as the voices bellowed in her ears, "They are not happy," she told her partner, "They do not wish us to take what is theirs."

The trees groaned and heaved in the quickly gathering storm. Thunder boomed over head and the sky darkened.

Balthier felt some thing grab his arm almost pulling him off his feet. Fran's hand shot out to steady him, "We must leave quickly," she stated.

Balthier arched a brow, "You don't say."

The wind spun round them like a blizzard making it impossible to see a thing beyond their own feet. Balthier pulled his communication device from his pouch balancing the other man precariously, "Nono! Nono I need you to bring the Strahl over to our current position as fast as you can. No you don't need to land. No you do not need to call any one. Just get you and your pom-pom over here!"

The Strahl soared into view above the swaying trees. She twisted and weaved in and out of the icy fingers until Nono found a largish clearing where he could get closer to the ground.

The boarding ramp slid open and Fran leaped easily onto the vibrating metal. Balthier hurled their prize up to her them jumped lading with a resounding thump on the ramp. He grinned and saluted the forest, "So long, I'll make sure you don't get any points for hospitality."

He slid easily into the pilots chair and took up the controls. Fran secured their prisoner and then joined him.

"Any thing interesting to report while we were gone Nono?" Balthier asked the moogle.

"Your client called to say he would collect in Rabanastre kupo. Vaan and Penelo called kupo, they want you to meet them at the palace for the annual festival," the moogle looked up hopefully at Balthier, "We would very much like to go Kupo-po."

Balthier sighed, "I suppose we could suffer the brats for a night. Fran set our course for Rabanastre."

**Rabanastre: Royal Palace**

Vaan paced as he and Penelo waited for Balthier and Fran to arrive. Penelo watched him from where she was perched on the edge of one of the many glittering fountains, "They'll be here," she told her anxious partner, "Balthier said they would."

Vaan nodded, "I know, I know."

Overhead bright fireworks light up the sky and in the quadrangle the citizens of Dalmasca. The strolling players had set up camp outside the palace and were entertaining a group of grubby but happy children.

"Do you think they realise that every one dies at the end?" Vaan asked.

Penelo shook her head, "Let them have their fun."

"Well," a well educated voice spoke, "That's not actually how the original goes."

Vaan and Penelo glanced up and found themselves looking into a pair of startling blue eyes that seemed to be impossibly old. The man was young with mop of coppery red hair. He was dressed in a loose white Rozarrian cotton shirt over which he wore a crimson waistcoat.

"Who are you?" Penelo asked.

The man gave her a suave smile, "Why I'm the man who beginnings at the end. I am the tempest that watches the weary world. I am the Phoenix that rises from the ashes and is born anew..."

Vaan and Penelo looked at the strange man with twin looks of complete slack jawed confusion.

"Um... how does that explain Pen's question," Vaan asked wearily as if he expected the man to launch into another mind boggling spiel.

"Ah I have made you uncomfortable I see," the strange man commented, "Very well you may call me, Phoenix."

"Why didn't you just say that the first time?" Vaan complained.

Phoenix gave him a charming smile, "I did."

Vaan frowned, "You make no sense," he wailed throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Your worse than Baltheir!"

"I hope you weren't implying that I irritate you, Vaan," a voice intercepted smoothly.

Vaan froze, "Oh hey Balthier, no...no...I wasn't, I wasn't im, implying anything of the sort," the Rabanastre pirate squawked waving his hands in front of his face.

Balthier gave the young man a cool look as he lent against a near by wall, "That's all right then isn't it."

"Hi Fran, Balthier," Penelo chirped, "Just ignore Vaan he's just being his usual self."

Balthier gave Vaan's partner a small smile. Out of the two of them personally he thought that Penelo had more talent than Vaan, and that wasn't merely because she only irritated him less.

"How's your new friend?" he asked the sunny girl.

Penelo beamed, "He's Phoenix."

Phoenix stepped forward, "Its a pleasure to meet you," he said with a flourishing bow.

Balthier smirked, this man he could get to like, "Balthier," he introduced, "And this lovely lady is Fran."

Phoenix took Fran's hand and dropped a light kiss on her unturned palm. Fran let the corners of her mouth curve up slightly.

Balthier glowered and decided to retract his former opinion, "So your one of the Strolling players I presume."

Phoenix smiled grandly, "Why of course."

Balthier nodded, "What brings you to Rabanastre?"

"The festival, we were invited to perform by the queen herself." Phoenix stated slightly smugly.

Balthier arched an eyebrow, "Is that so."

"You didn't tell us that you were a performer," Penelo gushed, "Act some thing out for us!"

Phoenix gave her a smile, "Very well my dear, what do you wish me to re-enact?"

Penelo frowned in concentration, "You choose," she said finally.

Phoenix gave her a secretive smile, "Perhaps you will not have heard this one, "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow no matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter three as requested, (Thanks for the review noname _:) _we're glad you think Balthier is in character_ _)_

_As always **Kaida **and I would be very grateful if you reviewed and told us what you think. Reviews inspire us to keep this story going _:P

"_It takes an earthquake to remind us that we walk on the crust of an unfinished earth."_

_Charles Kuralt_

Chapter 3 The World Shakes

**Location unknown**

He floated on a bed of water. Never moving, never intervening. The warm water lapped around his ears and twisted silky fingers through his hair. The wind caressed his skin with a sigh. It was like being asleep while being awake.

As a silent watcher he watched the cycles roll by and did nothing. He watched as others took on the mantle of the world in his place. He watched the heroes come and go. And waited.

The world moved on, left him behind hidden from prying eyes and yet he watched. He saw a young street urchin stealing to survive but still finding time to dream. He saw a young girl in love. A pirate running from the sins of his father and a woman lost to all she used to hold dear. A quick spirited queen still hiding in the darkness and a poet drowning himself in sorrow.

He watched and waited.

**Rabanastre: Royal Palace**

The palace was silent after a long night of merry making. A group of small children were snuggled up with a crowed of moogles a few blankets draped over them by a friendly woman from the Strolling players.

Vaan and Penelo were curled together, Penelo's head resting on Vaan's shoulder. Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca wandered through the courtyard taking in every thing. She had come along way since her battle for Dalmasca's freedom.

She smiled fondly as she noticed Vaan and Penelo. They had also come along way from the street thieves they'd been.

"Children are so nice when they sleep are they not," a warm voice said in her ear.

Ashe almost jumped but clamped down on her emotions, "They are hardly children," she replied.

The voice chuckled, "That is a matter of perspective."

Ashe turned round, "Perspective I suppose you have?"

Phoenix gave her a cool smile, "That remains to be seen your highness."

Ashe arched an eyebrow determined to hide her amusement. "You seem very full of yourself," she frowned, "Excuse me but I don't believe we've met."

Phoenix gave her a deep bow and kissed the palm of her hand, "Phoenix, poet and philosopher at your service."

Ashe refused to allow a blush to grace her cheeks, " Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

Phoenix smiled lazily, "A pleasure your highness."

Ashe forced a scowl, "Will you be in the city long?"

Phoenix flashed her a wolfish grin, "Who knows, tomorrow I might be gone."

Ashe nodded, "You speak very cryptically Phoenix."

"That is a matter of opinion."

Ashe restrained the urge to beat the infuriating man over the head with some thing heavy.

**Location unknown**

He was dreaming. A pretty girl with a bow in her hair gave him a flower in passing. A loud man ruffled his hair and teased him. He was sure he knew these people but he could not bring their names to mind.

"_Dilly-dally shilly-shally , isn't it time you moved on?"_

He frowned, that voice, those words, they were familiar some how.

"_Your going to have to wake up some time. The world is going to need you."_

So let them he thought, its nothing to do with me, I watch, I listen and I don't get involved.

**Rabanastre: Lowtown**

_In the dark waterways beneath Rabanastre Caliban waited. Soon he would have his weapon. He ran a finger over the ridge of scar tissue on his palm and watched as the ground came to life before his eyes._

Balthier heaved the still heavily unconscious man into the back entrance of a dingy tavern. This, he grumbled is why I never traffic humes, so damn heavy! He frowned for a split second he thought he saw the man's eyes flicker.

"Balthier? Are you finished?" Fran asked peering round the door frame.

Balthier grunted, "Almost, this damn hume weighs a ton."

Fran smothered a smile, "Our client should be meeting us soon."

Balthier nodded, "Very good."

The inside of the tavern was dark and smelt badly of hume refuse. Fran wrinkled her nose in disgust. Baltheir suppressed a grimace, "Charming place, I would have chosen some thing slightly more up town myself."

_He who was not sure who he was any more was sure that some thing or some one was pulling him from his peaceful rest._

"_Cloud, you need to wake up now."_

_He who might have been Cloud shook his head, "No. I watch, I listen and I don't interfere." _

"_Cloud, the world needs you. People need you. Its time to wake up and be the hero I always believed you were."_

"_No. I've had enough of fixing every one else's mess. The world can fix it's own mess this time."_

"_Dilly-dally shilly-shally, didn't you promise to live out some one else's life. Isn't that the same? He's a hero and he would see this as his problem."_

_He who was Cloud frowned, "Don't try to guilt me."_

"_It's not a guilt, you promised!"_

"_Fine. But afterwards I want the world to leave me alone."_

Balthier scrutinised the young man, he gave of the impression of some one who was going to grab the most inappropriate moment to wake up.

Fran nudged him, "Look."

A dark shape detached itself from the shadows. The strange cloaked man from before seemed to glide over to them. "You have it?" he asked, strait to business.

Baltheir nodded, "Yes we have _him_ but I'd rather like to know why you sent us to collect a hume in the first place."

The stranger let out a rasping laugh, "Growing a conscience pirate?"

Baltheir shrugged and crossed his arms, "I can neither confirm nor deny."

Fran smirked and returned her attention to the stranger. "You have our payment?"

The stranger nodded, "The rest is all here."

Balthier stepped forward to claim the gil when the ground started to vibrate beneath his feet. Balthier frowned, "What in the bloody blue blazes?" he exclaimed!

The ground wobbled and began to shake. Alarms began to blear and the citizens of Low town scrambled for the light of the royal city.

Balthier exchanged a glance with Fran. "Well my good man, a pleasure doing business with you," In one swift movement the sky pirate swiped the bag and vaulted over the nearest table towards the exit leaving their furious client in his wake.

Fran shrugged, not at all apologetic, "You should know better than to place your trust in pirates." she lent over and grabbed the hume before vanishing after her partner.

The great city of Rabanastre writhed in its sandy bed. All around the buildings toppled and people fled. It was like the sand had opened up it's giant jaws and was attempting to swallow the city whole.

Vaan and Penelo dodged around the stream of terrified citizens focused on finding Baltheir and Fran. The ground swayed under their feet and across the street and huge building sank with a groan into Low town.

Penelo gasped and ducked behind Vaan as a lump of missionary landed mere inches from where she'd been standing.

"We need to get to the aerodrome!" Vaan yelled over the cacophony, "Blathier will murder us if the Strahl gets squashed!"

The two Rananastre pirates sprinted through the crumbling streets towards the shaking aerodrome.

Balthier and Fran raced through the rubble strewn streets of Low town. Chunks of the city above rained down around them. The young man in Fran's arms felt like lead and weighed her down as she ran.

Blathier glanced round to make sure she was still following when he saw the building towering above her disintegrated under the weight of the city. With a sharp cry he lunged pushing the viera and her burden out of the way.

Stones crashed down around him with a deafening roar. A sharp pain lanced through his left leg and Baltheir was certain he could see stars.

Fran gasped in horror as her partner disappeared in a cloud of dust and rubble. She dropped her burned and franticly ran to remains of the building. She scrabbled at the rock attempting to claw her way through.

The first thing Balthier became aware of was the pain. It spiked through his left leg and caressed his entire body in it's cruel grasp. He could smell sand and some where some thing was burning. He choked on dust and coughed thickly, "F-Fran!"

Fran almost gasped in delight when Balthier's voice reached her straining ears. "Baltheir? Are you well?"

Balthier coughed wetly and thought he could see crimson staining his hand, "As well as can be expected after one has had a particularly large building land on oneself."

Fran's mouth twitched in amusement. Even in a situation like this Balthier could find time to be witty. "Hold still and I shall try to find away to release you."

Balthier smothered a groan of pain, "Yes, yes please do that."

Fran frowned, Balthier was in pain, she could tell even though he attempted to hide it from her. She removed layer after layer of rock oblivious to the chaos raging around her. Methodically lifting stone after stone.

There, a speck of treated leather. She dug faster until she had uncovered her partner.

Balthier coughed and took a deep shuddering gasp of smoke tinged air. Fran carefully extricated hi as best she could but the large pillar trapping his leg held fast and refused to budge. "I think I may be a trifle stuck," the sky pirate commented dryly.

Fran scowled, "This is no time for jest Balthier."

Balthier started to laugh but it faded into a ragged cough, "I suppose you may have a valid point."

Around them fires raged and the city fell. They way up to the surface had become blocked off a while ago so all Fran could do was rest Balthier's head in her lap and stroke his blood caked cheek with a long nailed hand.

Into the chaos sped the Strahl engines screeching in protest at her pilots reckless steering. She dived in a tight arc through the gaping hole in the sandy ground and hovered above the smoking ruins.

Penelo nudged Vaan, "There look!"

Vaan nodded, "I see them!" he swung out of the pilot's seat and handed the controls over to Penelo and Nono, "Hold her steady, I'm going down!"

He dropped lightly from the swaying ship landing with a crunch on the cracked ground. Vann sprinted towards the easily recognisable figure of Fran. "Hey! You two all right?"

Blathier groaned, this time in embarrassment, "Don't tell me we're actually being rescued by a bumbling idiot. I don't think I shall ever live it down."

Fran's eyes shone with mirth, "I am certain that you shall live Balthier. Even if we are to be aided by a child, at least it is one of merit."

"I can hear you, you know," Vaan complained, "I'd be nice to me if I were you Balthier or I might just leave you here."

Balthier snorted, "My, my our little Rabanastre is growing a bite."

Vaan rolled his eyes and drew his sword effectively cutting Baltheir free. Together he and Fran lifted the rest of the rubble away and Fran helped Balthier to stand.

"What happened to the man you guys had with you?" Vaan asked.

Fran frowned, in her haste she had left the young man laying in the dirt, "He was some where over that way last I saw."

Vaan nodded and hurried away, "You get Balthier to the Strahl, I'll get the other guy," he called over his shoulder.

The other man was still where Fran had left him but as Vaan heaved him upright he let out a low moan and his eyes flickered reviling cornflower slits, "W-who are you?" he croaked.

Vaan gave the man a cheery grin, "I'm Vaan and I'm gonna rescue you," he declared.

Cloud winced, "You are very loud."

Vaan grinned, "So I've been told."

Vaan half carried mostly dragged the now awake man to the Strahl and heaved him on-board, "We're good to go Pen!" he shouted, "Let's get out of here!"

The ramp swung shut and Penelo turned the ship's nose upward. The Strahl broke through the thin layer of sand that had formed across the gap Vaan had dove through earlier and up into the bright sky.

She soared high above the still sinking city as the last tremors rocked the fragile structures. Penelo swooped round and landed on the course sand not far from the damaged city.

The filthy survivors had set up camp here and trained nurses sent from Archades scuttled from one bedside to the next like buzzing bees collecting pollen.

Fran helped Balthier onto his bunk and promised to return with medical help. While magic could have helped Fran could smell the smoke lodged in her partner's lungs. He needed professional help.

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca watched her ruined city with dry eyes. Not that long ago it had been filled with happiness and joy, now fear and despair had taken over with a vengeance.

"Do not fret so your highness, you are strong, your people are strong they will endure."

Ah yes, Phoenix, Ashe had almost forgotten the Strolling player who had aided her flight from the doomed palace. He had saved her from being almost crushed when the battlements had caved in.

"Yes they are strong," Ashe agreed, "But we shall have trial enough to overcome if the city is to be rebuilt to its former self. I fear that this may brake them."

Phoenix gave her a sympathetic look, "They will either raise even stronger than before or yes they shall fade into obscurity," he agreed.

Ashe turned to face the red headed man, "You speak as if you have seen such things come to pass."

Phoenix gave her a secretive smile, "What is one city in a vast desert of time?"

Ashe scowled, "I do not have time for your cryptic nonsense."

Phoenix shrugged and answered his own question, "It is merely a grain of sand, your highness." and on that note he turned away striding off into the crowed of milling people. And for a split second Ashe thought that she caught a glimpse of a majestic man, tall and proud but hunched as if he bore the weight of the whole world on his shoulders.

She frowned and blinked a shard of grit from her eyes, but the image was gone lost among the sea of unfamiliar faces. It almost made Ashe sad to think that such a man had been broken by time herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey every one (its us again _:P_) so here is chapter three for you guys._

_**Kaida** and I are amazed by the number of people reading this story so far (that means you lot who are too shy to review lol _:P_) _

_we'd like to take a moment to thank **fang** for your lovely review (we're glad your enjoying the story)_

_as always we'd love it if you could review tell us what you think of the story (like? Hate?) thank you_

_and now finally the disclaimer: no neither I nor **KaidaRhapsodos **own any thing recognisable, it all belongs to square enix (no honest we're not planning a hist to steal the copyright hehehe _:P_)_

_and know enough of my pointless babbling and on with the show_

"_Which is the villain? Let me see his eyes; _

_That when I note another man like him I may avoid him"_

_William Shakespeare_

Chapter 4 Gone? What in the bloody blue blazes do you mean my ships gone!

**Desert: outside Rabanastre **

Caliban was not happy. In fact he was furious. Sure he'd loosed Mist and Earth on poor unsuspecting Ivalice but he had lost his prize in the process and now the old ones were mad at him. The scar on his palm pricked irritably and he clenched it into a fist.

He would fix things. He would get the prize back and the old ones would be content once more. He watched the survivors of Rabanastre with disgust. They were like the very same rats that had once plagued their city. Pitiful.

Caliban tugged up he hood of his cloak despite the sweltering heat. He could see the prize from his vantage point. It was approaching the annoying street brats that had helped the damn pirates that had double crossed him.

He would pay them back in kind and they would rue the day the messed with his carefully laid plans.

Vaan scowled and kicked up a cloud of golden sand. Penelo watched him from where she perched on an abandoned medical supplies crate. He eyes tracked him as he paced back and forth like a caged predator.

Finally throwing his arms up in the air in frustration he exclaimed, "It's not fair!"

Penelo cocked her head to onside, "How so?"

"I mean we saved Blathier but even Fran wont lets us see him. They wont tell us any thing!" Vaan vented.

Penelo sighed, patience wasn't Vaan's strong point. "Fran would tell us if some thing was wrong," she defended, "We just have to wait."

Vaan pouted petulantly, "But I hate waiting."

"Patience is a virtue," a cool voice cut in.

Vaan glanced up and glowered at the young man he had helped escape Low town, "Easy for you to say."

A tiny smile tugged at Could's lips, ah to be so young an innocent again. "Your friend will be fine." he stated blandly.

Penelo nodded vigorously, "It's Balthier, he'll be back on his feet in no time."

Vaan frowned, some thing had been puzzling him since Cloud had woken up, "How come you were asleep for so long?" he asked, "Why do you have a strange accent and why are you dressed kinda funny?"

Penelo smacked him round the head, "Don't be so rude," she turned to the blond haired man, "Please excuse him he just speaks before thinking."

Cloud chuckled, "Don't worry I'm not insulted by your friend's curiosity. I'll try to answer your questions as best I can."

Vaan nodded, "All right, answer away."

Cloud nodded, "Well I was asleep because I had left the mortal plane. My body was still here but true self was not."

Vaan screwed his face up in concentration as he attempted to processes what he had just been told, "So, so you were dead?"

Cloud shook his head, "No I just wasn't here."

Vaan nodded, "I think I get it. What about your accent? I can't place it at all."

Cloud shrugged, "That's understandable, I'm not from any place you've ever seen. In fact the place I come from doesn't really exist any more."

Vaan gapped, "Your home doesn't exist any more? What happened? Was in an earthquake? Like what happened here?" he babbled.

Cloud shook his head again, "No nothing as dramatic. It simply faded away."

"That's horrible," Penelo squeaked, "What happened to all the people?"

"They moved on," Cloud answered simply.

Penelo nodded sagely, "I see."

Vaan frowned in confusion but said nothing.

**Uncharted jungle: unnamed village**

Alanna Vista was in shock. It had barely been three days since the attack that had killed her fellow archaeology students and she found herself incapable of doing any thing but sit on a lump of rock and gaze out into the jungle.

Some where in the mass of swarming animal life was the thing that had killed Toran. Some where that thing, what ever she was, was waiting.

Alanna shivered despite the hot air. She wandered how it was that she a perfect coward had lived to see another day when the others had been so much more deserving.

She frowned getting to her feet for the first time in what felt like ages and drifted towards the jungle. If that thing was waiting Alanna decided then she would just have to avoid it.

Some thing called to her, drew her onward. A soft whisper on the humid air. It called her name and willed her on.

There, by the river crouched three figures. As Alanna drew closer she could see that one was a old lady, back bent with age, the second and young woman, elegant and swift, the third was a small child, wild and untameable.

Alanna stared in surprise, "Don't you know its not safe out here?" she asked

The old woman glanced up and her face was like a shrivelled nut,, "Danger is every where child. The very path you walk if full of it."

Alanna shivered, "But, but she...she's not here," she stammered.

"No," the young woman conceded, "But there is danger all the same. You must warn them."

Alanna frowned in confusion, "Who is they?"

"The ones we picked to sort things out dummy," the small child chirped. "Why? You didn't think we'd have a back up plan?"

Alanna frowned again, "So who do you want me to find?"

"He who rises from the ashes, he who flys on the winds, she who stalks the forests alone," the old woman answered.

"But that makes no sense," Alanna cried!

The little girl hopped over to her and shoved some thing rough but warm into her hand, "Just follow the road, you'll do fine," she said with a beam.

Alanna opened her mouth to ask another question but they were gone and all that was left was a swirl of leaves and a wobbling water pot.

**Desert: outside Rabanastre **

Balthier scowled as he lay on his bunk in the Strahl. The nice nurse had fixed his leg and got rid of the smoke in his lungs but had demanded that he stay in bed, at least for today.

"I can hardly be the leading man if I'm bedridden," he had complained to Fran.

The viera had merely given him a sympathetic look and had left to find them some food.

Balthier lent back against his pillows and glowered at the ceiling, daring it to laugh at his predicament.

He frowned, if Fran wasn't here to make sure he stayed in bed. Then by all rights he didn't need to stay. A sly grin spread across his face. Slowly, very slowly he inched off the bunk.

Balthier placed his weight on his right leg and put his left foot on the ground. It felt steady. He pressed and saw stars. Blinding pain shot up the tender limb and he flung an arm out to grab onto some thing less he hit the floor in an undignified heap.

Fran had been on her way back to Balthier cabin when her sensitive ears detected movement. Balthier would never learn. She handed the tray of food to Nono and hurried up the corridor.

She reached the cabin in time to catch Balthier before he hit the floor. The sky pirate gave her a sheepish look. Fran scowled and helped him back into bed.

"I just wanted to see if I could," Balthier protested, "I detest all this lying around."

Fran nodded, "Yes but your leg is not yet strong enough," she scolded softly.

Balthier scowled and then sighed heavily, "I wish to go outside."

Fran nodded, she could understand his need to see the sky. Carefully she helped him back to his feet taking the pressure of his left leg.

The afternoon sun was high in the cloudless sky that seemed to stretch on for ever. An eternal blue. Balthier sighed contentedly as the hot air caressed his upturned face, his eyes shut against the glare of the sun.

Fran helped him limp over to a craggy out crop and gently lowered him to the ground. Together they sat in companionable silence watching the world go by.

Balthier felt his eyes droop and he lay back on the rough warm sand and let them close safe in the knowledge that Fran would protect him.

Vaan was wandering along the perimeter of the camp when he spotted the hooded figure striding towards him through the sand. He frowned and raised a hand to shield his eyes, no the man was still wearing a black cloak with the hood up, in the middle of the desert. And people said he was stupid.

The stranger approached and stopped in front of Vaan, "I find that I am in need of your assistance sky pirate," he rasped.

Vaan blinked, "You...you want my help? I'm afraid my ships kinda out of commission 'cause of the earthquake thing."

The man shrugged, "I do not need your ship, I only need you to find you partner and your new friend and meet me at the Strahl. I have an agreement with Balthier regarding its use."

Vaan frowned, there was some off about the whole situation but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged, "Okay, I'll get the others."

Caliban smiled as the young man bounced away. Children, they were always so easy.

Vaan grinned, "Hey! Penelo! Cloud!"

Penelo put a finger to her lips, "Shhhh Vaan, there are sick and injured people around."

Vaan looked suitably chastised, "I know," he cheered up quickly though, "Oh yeah, you an' Cloud need to come with me to the Strahl. This guy has a job for us and he's cleared it with Balthier first so it must be okay."

Penelo chewed her lip, "Are you sure?"

Vaan nodded and grabbed her wrist tugging her towards the air ship, "Come on! You too Cloud!"

"Why must I go?" Cloud protested.

Vaan rolled his eyes, "Some ones got ta keep an eye on you and Fran's busy looking after Balthier so that leaved me and Penelo."

Caliban smirked as the young Rabanastre pirates boarded the Strahl, their unwilling companion in tow. Things were finally back on track. He slipped on board and had knocked the three out before the prize even had a chance to discover that he was in fact weapon less.

He pointed his own blade at the startled moogle, "Start the ship," he ordered.

"But-but kupo, this is master Balthier's ship kupo. I can't just leave without the captain kupo!" Nono squeaked.

Caliban put the edge of his blade to the moogle's throat, "Do it, now." he hissed.

Nono whimpered and scuttled off to do as he was bid. This was not good kupo, not good at all kupo. Master Balthier was going to be so angry kupo-po!"

Fran returned to the Strahl to retrieve a blanket for Balthier when she discovered its absence. Where the Strahl had been was an empty space. She frowned, that she decided, was not good.

She went in search of Vaan and Penelo to ask if they knew the whereabouts of Balthier's ship. The children however could not be found anywhere, nor could the young man she and Balthier had stolen. This defiantly was not good.

Fran hurried back to the spot where she had left Balthier slumbering and shook him awake, "The Strahl appears to have vanished," she reported, "So have the children," she added as an after thought.

Baltheir frowned, some where in his sleep muddled brain the words, Strahl and gone were beginning to register. "Gone?" he yelped, 2What in the blue blazes do you mean my ships bloody gone!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: so here's chapter 5 for you enjoy _:P

_A special thank you to **fang** for sending such a lovely and inspiring review (Me and **Kaida** are very happy) _:D

_As always we'd love to hear from you (reviews helps us write _:P_)_

* * *

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here_

_to take back what you have stolen"_

_Labyrinth_

Chapter 5 answers and more riddles

**The Strahl: Location unknown**

The first thing Vaan noticed when he woke was that he. Penelo and Cloud were in on of the spear cabins on the Strahl. The second was that they were all in fact tied up. He swore, that damn cloaked fiend, he tricked him!

At his side Penelo groaned coming to, "Urghhh, Vaan who did you upset now?"

Vaan pouted, "Why does it all ways have to some thing I've done? I didn't do any thing!" apart from trust that damn cloak man, he inwardly grumbled.

Penelo sighed, "Well we'll just have to find a way out of here."

Vaan nodded, "I second that!"

**Desert: outside Rabanastre **

Balthier was seething. Not only had the brats vanished but some one had made off with his ship. That was unforgivable. He sat on an upturned crate and listened to Ashe trying to come up with an idea of who might have taken Vaan and the others.

Her new friend was at her elbow peering down and a large map that was spread across several empty creates.

"They could have gone anywhere," Ashe groaned pressing a hand to her forehead, she was steadily getting a headache.

Phoenix shrugged, "But they would have an objective and only one place could fit their needs. This thief will have gone some where which in beneficial to them."

"That does not help in the slightest," Ashe complained, "Since we do not know their intentions."

Phoenix shrugged, "It can't be complicated. They either wanted the children or the wanted the ship and the children simply got in their way."

"Who in their right mind would want to abduct the children?" Balthier asked, "They are by far the most annoying creatures I have had the misfortune of laying eyes on." of course Balthier was not all together too sure that he believed his own words for the annoying brats had grown on him.

Fran's lips tugged in amusement, "Is that so?"

Balthier scowled and heaved himself up to scan the map, "Considering that this indevidual turned up just before the quake I believe that he must have some thing to do with it."

Ashe frowned, "No one can control an earthquake, its a natural occurrence."

"Not if some one found away to harness that raw power," Balthier pointed out, "Science is every thing these days."

Ashe scrutinised the map, "So if they were they would take place where they could cause more hurt."

"The Nalbina Fortress," Phoenix suggested.

Ashe nodded, "That would be a good strategic move."

Baltier frowned it didn't seem right some how. Like they were missing an important part of the puzzle.

Ashe striated and dusted off her skirts, "Balthier, Fran I'd appreciated it very much if you would go to Nalbina."

Balthier shrugged, "As long as I get my ship back, but how do you expect us to get there? Vaan's ship is still damaged from the quake, as are most of the ships that were in the aerodrom."

Ashe thought, maybe Archades would lend them a ship.

"I have a ship," Phoenix spoke up, "Not that I use it very much mind you."

Ashe turned to look at him, "Aren't you a Strolling player? How did you come by a ship?"

Phoenix flashed her a secretive grin, "I wasn't always a Strolling player and my ship just happens to be hear by and undamaged."

Ashe nodded, "Very well. Balthier, is that all right with you and Fran?"

Balthier turned away, "Yes but I would ask that you fly with all haste as I wish to reclaim my own vessel as soon as possible."

Phoenix's ship turned out to be slightly bigger than the Strahl. It was mainly white with crimson swirls on its hull and wings like blood. Phoenix smiled fondly at the ship and ran a hand along her hull, "Its been a long time hasn't it old friend," he murmured.

He knocked smartly on the ramp, "Seph? Zack?"

the boarding ramp slid smoothly out and two moogles hopped down. The first was larger than the second, its fur a creamy silver. The second was black and wore a purple hat that flopped over its face.

"Master is back kupo," the taller moogle crowed in delight, "Welcome back kupo!"

Phoenix smiled slightly and turned to Balthier and Fran, "Welcome aboard the Angeal."

Balthier smiled appreciatively, "Beautiful," he murmured.

"I think he'd prefer handsome," Phoenix stated with a wide grin.

"He?" Balthier asked. It was very unusual for a ship to be named after a male.

Phoenix nodded, "After a childhood friend of mine."

"Shall we fly?" Fran interrupted noticing the red head's slight unease.

**Nalbina Fortress**

Alanna found herself overwhelmed as she stepped off the public cruiser. She had insisted that she come here after her family had come to bring her home. Her parents had strictly forbidden it but that hadn't perturbed her and she had managed to persuade her elder brother that this was what she needed to do.

She wobbled and Hectain's hand shot out to steady her, "Are you all right sister?"

Alanna nodded, "Yes, yes it was just a shock seeing so many people after the quite of the jungle."

Hectain nodded but Alanna was sure that he did not believe her. She wandered as if in a dream among the stalls hardly paying any attention to the wears they housed. It was most unlike her usual self. Normally she would have been inspecting the cloths by now and pestering Hectain to buy her things.

Hectain picked up on her odd mood and eyed her worriedly. Alanna did her best to assure him that she was fine. After all he had threatened that at the first sign of illness he would take her home.

She was passing a strange group consisting of two hume men and a viera female when she felt a tug on her mind and she stopped to look at them. She felt odd, like for some reason she had to talk to them, tell them about the incident in the jungle, warn then like the strange females had said.

The piece of paper they had given her, she had discovered that it was a map of some kind later had lead her hear.

Balthier was surprised when the young woman that had been walking in front of him and Fran suddenly stopped and turned to face him. The older man at her side looked worried and reached out to take her arm.

The woman however pulled away, "Y-your the Sky pirate Balthier," she gasped then turned to Fran, "And your a Viera," she murmured. Of course it made sense now. A viera (One who walks the forest alone), the sky pirate (He who flys on the wind), so the other must be the one raised from the ashes.

Balthier gave her his most charming smile, "That I am. How may I be of service to you?"

Alanna blushed as red as her hair, "I-I...I mean they sent me to warn you."

Balthier frowned, "I think we'd better take this conversation some where more private."

Fran nodded, "I agree, it is too open here."

Hectain reached out again and grabbed Alanna's wrist "I'm most sorry sir," he babbled, "My sister is not well, she knows not of which she speaks."

Alanna pulled away sharply, "I am not mad," she stated firmly, "And I do know what I say."

Phoenix stepped forward, "Mad or not, I for one would very much like to hear what you have to say young lady," he offered her a smile.

"I too would like to hear," Balthier agreed.

Alanna blushed again, "T-thank you," she stammered.

Hectain scowled disapprovingly but made no further protests.

"What about there?" Phoenix asked pointing.

Balthier regarded the small but busy tavern, "Good enough, if any thing the other patrons should drown out every word."

Fran nodded and turned to Alanna and Hectain, "Come with us."

The tavern was small but homely. With white washed walls and a long polished wood bar across one side. No one speared them a second glance as they entered for which Balthier was thankful for.

He procured a table near the back while Fran when to get them drinks. "So who are 'they'?" the sky pirate asked as his delicately sipped his ale.

Alanna flushed pink in embarrassment, "They didn't say. They just said I should warn you about the servant."

"Servant?" Fran asked, "What of this servant?"

"He...he's the one doing all this. The earthquakes, the monsters." Alanna explained.

"Monsters?" Fran asked, "We know not of any monsters."

Alanna looked embarrassed again, "She came after the earthquake in the jungle. It was horrible." he face darkened as if she was reliving a nightmare only she could see.

Baltheir cleared his throat worriedly and Alanna's head snapped up a guilty expression on her pretty face, "Oh I'm terribly sorry, that happens for time to time."

Baltheir nodded, "Quite understandable my dear lady."

Alanna ducked her head suddenly shy.

"Did they say any thing else?" Fran asked.

"Well...um they also told be to tell you to seek the city of the dead. I'm not sure what the means though," Alanna mumbled twisting a strand of hair round her index finger.

Balthier nodded thoughtfully, city of the dead, now why did that sound so familiar?

"Did they mention any thing more about this city?" Phoenix questioned.

Alanna shook her head, "No, not in so many words any way."

Balthier glanced over at her, "What does that mean?"

Alanna reached into the folds of her skirt and retrieved the map the strange females had given her, "Here," she held it out, "It might help."

Fran took the scrap of paper in one claw like hand. It was a map but it did not seem to make sense. It was merely a collection of crimson and black lines and small half circles. "It does not make sense." she commented.

Balthier peered over and took the map from her, "I'm certain I could figure it out. It most likely is in some sort of code."

Alanna fidgeted nervously, "I...um...we'd better go now," she mumbled.

Phoenix stood up, "We are very grateful for your assistance and I would be honoured if you would permit me to escort you and your brother out."

Alanna blushed a faint pink, "Th-thank you."

Fran watched the eccentric red head escort the two siblings out of the tavern and frowned. She did not get him at all. He had looked like he was mildly interested in the queen but now he flirted with others, it made no sense. It was almost as bad as Balthier.

The other sky pirate chuckled, "You're mad at me again aren't you?"

Fran tossed her silvery white hair, "Not at this precise moment. You have done nothing yet that has annoyed me."

Balthier chuckled again and lounged back in his chair one had tracing the lines on the map the other burying its self in Fran silky hair.

The viera sighed and allowed herself to relax slightly. She had been on edge since the children had been taken. She knew that they must have been for Vaan and Penelo would not abandon their friends at a time like this let alone take the Strahl without permission.

Balthier rolled his eyes, "Do not worry so my dear Fran, they can look after themselves."

Fran nodded, "That assumption is what worried me."

**The Strahl: Location unknown**

Vaan tugged crossly at the thick ropes that bound his wrists. Damn it break! They had been sitting in the cabin for what felt like ages and then a few minuets ago the hooded man had appeared and taken Cloud some where. He had threatened to hurt him and Penelo if Cloud refused to cooperate.

Penelo frowned into the silence, "Vaan do you have you knife on you?"

Vaan screwed his face up in concentration as he attempted to remember, "Yeah, its in my boot but I can't reach."

Penelo beamed, "Great!" she lent over and slowly inched the blade out with bound hands.

"Pen what're you gonna to do?" Vaan asked suspiciously.

Penelo was already working on the rope binding his wrists, "Getting us out of here," she replied.

Vaan nodded taking the knife from her and cutting her own bounds before staring on the ones on his ankles. Standing up and stretching he inspected the lock on the door as Penelo finished freeing herself.

"Here," Penelo pushed her lock pick set into his hand, "Try this."

Vaan grinned, "What would I do without?"

Penelo giggled, "You don't want to know."

Vaan shook his head still grinning and went to work on the lock. Gottcha! Vaan pushed the door open and sneaked out into the corridor Penelo close on his heals.

"We'd better find Cloud," Penelo suggested, "Then we can make a break for it."

Vaan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but weapons first. Can't go in unprepared."

The found their weapons locked in Balthier's cabin and took the opportunity to pinch a number of the potions he had stored away. They also found Nono.

The poor mechanic was trussed up like a gift, gagged and had been dumped on Balthier's bunk. Vaan's knife made short work of the bindings quickly releasing the moogle.

"Bad man's gone kupo," Nono informed them, "Took the big one and left the door open kupo, master Balthier is going to be quite angry kupo," he exclaimed tugging on his ears in aggravation.

Penelo reached up and gently removed the moogles little paw like hands from his abused ears, "It'll be okay Nono, you can shut the hatch after us."

"Yeah lock yourself in little guy, then you can protect the Strahl and keep safe," Vaan chirped.

Nono brightened, "Yes safe kupo. Keep the Strahl safe until you return kupo-po."

Vaan grinned, "Great."

As he and Penelo left the safety of the Strahl, Vaan noticed that they were surrounded by a wasteland. It the air felt wrong and it made him shiver. Vaan knew immediately that he wasn't going to like it here one little bit.

Penelo glanced over at him, "Do you get the feeling that we've been here before?"

Vaan frowned, "Yeah but I can't remember for the life of me where we are."

**Nalbina Fortress: The King's Crown**

Blathier lay on the lumpy mattress and scowled at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to crack the strange map yet but it was only a matter of time. After all he loved a challenge.

"You are concerned," Fran stated from her chair by the window.

"A little," Balthier admitted, "It's the whole city of the dead problem. There's some thing about it I can't quite put my finger on."

"Maybe our new acquaintance might be able to shed a little light on the matter."

Baltheir frowned and picked absent-mindedly at his cuff, "I know what it is I know I do but it is taking great pleasure in eluding me."

Fran sighed, "It shall come to you. For now rest, you are thinking too hard."

Balthier rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the ceiling. The city of the dead. Dead city? Dead hollow! It dawned and Balthier sat up in the deepening gloom, "Of course!" he exclaimed.

Fran glanced up, "You have figured it out?"

Balthier nodded gleefully, "Naturally," he swung his legs off the bed and reached for his boots, "The Necrohol of Nabudis, how could I have forgotten. My father's ill-fated experiment."

Fran cocked her head to one side, "You think the children in such a place?"

"I know," Balthier retorted, "And I want pay back!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Aurthor's Notes: AHHHHHHHHHH, I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I completely lost my muse. _:(

_So here's chapter 6 after so long, again sorry about that._

_**Kaida** and I humbly apologise. _

_Also a big thank you to **noname** for your lovely review _:)

_And please since I finally managed to get this out there **review** (I NEED THEM OR My MUSE DIES!)_

_(Smiles sheepishly, anyhoo on wards and up wards _:P_)_

"_At least we thought to bring entertainment."_

_Balthier_

Chapter 6 Death has many faces

**The Necrohol of Nabudis**

Vaan and Penelo crept along the mist filled corridors arms up to cover their mouths. "This place creeps me out," Vaan complained.

"Don't be such a baby," Penelo chided.

Vaan rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say."

Penelo held up a hand, "Shhh."

Vaan scowled but fell silent. Up ahead, shadows flickered.

Caliban smiled over at his guest, "What you are about to witness will be remembered for cycles to come."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "All people will remember is that a mad man destroyed their world."

Caliban's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Watch your tone, I still have those brats and the moogle on that ship."

Cloud snorted and turned away.

Calibn grinned wildly and held up his black robed hands in a grand gesture, "All you have to do is watch."

He tilted his face to look up at the towering statue before him and pressed a long white nail into the scar on his left hand. The mark prickled and burned but he ignored it.

He let the ruby red drops fall onto the statue, slowly he began to chant, "I am sky. I am earth. I am the birds that sing in the trees. I am the sea that batters the shore. I am the..." he was promptly cut off when Vaan and Penelo burst into the chamber.

"Reach for the sky or I'll turn you into chocobo feed," Vaan yelled pointing his sword at the deranged lunatic.

Caliban snarled, "Allyria, Menson, deal with them," he order.

As if they had been there all along the two creatures swirled up from the heavy mist that covered the ground.

Vaan gulped, "They sure don't look happy to see us."

Penelo nodded preparing to fight.

"No!" Cloud shouted, "Leave them alone!"

Caliban snorted, "They interrupted, they must be punished. Menson hold the girl, Allyria take the boy."

Penelo squeaked when the stones around her shook and clattered and for the very ground surged up and locked around her shins. She struggled but couldn't move.

"Penelo!" Vaan sprinted towards her but Allyria grabbed his arm digging her talons into his wrist forcing him to drop his sword.

He yelped in pain and spun round aiming a kick at her head but she grabbed it with her other hand. Vaan wobbled comically and nearly fell.

Allyria dropped the offending leg and forced him to his knees. Penelo shouted and struggled more.

Cloud spun round a powerful kick sending Allyria sprawling. Hissing and spitting she rounded on him. Vaan scuttled over to Penelo grabbing his sword on the way.

Allyria lunched herself at him but a sharp shout from Caliban stopped her. "Now children, please lets all behave."

Vaan glowered, "No way! Your the bad guy and I'm gonna waste you."

Caliban laughed, "Hardly."

The earth wound up around his legs and arms tapping him to the ground. The same earth wrapped itself around Cloud too.

Caliban smiled, "Now I must concentrate." He began to chant again a low wind whistling through the chamber. The mist swirled and slowly, slowly the pale grey creature rose from its midst.

It was dressed in black with long spindly fingers that looked more like bones. His long black robes floated like rippling water. Its rusty brown eyes searched the room and the creature let out a guttural hiss.

"I do not like to be disssterbed," it stated furiously.

Caliban lowered his voice and Vaan couldn't hear what he said.

"Did you catch any of that?" Penelo whispered.

Vaan shook his head, "Nope."

"We have to get out of here."

Vaan nodded, "No kidding, but how?"

Penelo frowned and gnawed on her bottom lip, "I'm no quite sure."

Vaan sighed, "Where's Balthier when you need him?"

"Not here," Penelo pointed out, "We're just going to have to save ourselves."

Vaan frowned in concentration, "Nope I got nothing."

Penelo scowled and glanced over at the mad man, he didn't seem to be paying them any attention. The two creatures he had summoned had vanished but Penelo was certain that they were still watching them.

Now to find away out of this earth contraption.

Caliban turned back to look at them, "Now I have the vessel, I have no further use for you."

Penelo shivered.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Vaan challenged.

Caliban laughed harshly, "Why dispose of you of course."

"Oh chocobo poop," Penelo muttered under her breath.

"Um... wait?" Vaan tried, "You don't know how to pilot an air ship or navigate, you need us," he protested.

Caliban smiled coldly, "I got here fine on my own brat, I have no use for you."

Vaan grinned nervously, "Worth a try?"

Caliban slipped a wicked looking dagger from the sleeve of his robes and raised it, "Say good by."

Vaan screwed his eyes shut and braced himself for the pain that was sure to follow.

"Good by," a voice stated calmly and a gun shot echoed around the chamber.

Vaan's eyes snapped open, "Balthier!"

The sky pirate winked, "The one and only."

Caliban snarled from where he was laying a few feet away blood seeping from his shoulder.

"Take them out," he bellowed as Allyria and Menson materialised out of no where.

Balthier winced, "Do you think they are all so utterly hideous?"

Fran snorted lifting her bow, "Focus Balthier."

The sky pirate flashed her a grin, "Always."

Cloud gapped as Phoenix followed them into the chamber a pistol in his hand, "You?"

Phoenix glanced over, "I'm sorry have we met?"

Cloud bristled, "Not directly."

Phoenix shrugged, "Oh well, that's a grand shame I sure."

Allyria lunged at him but he dodged left and brought up his pistol emptying a round into her. She screeched and twisted out of the way of a lethal shot. Her hands shot out claws shredding his shoulder.

Phoenix snarled, "I liked that shirt!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "You'll live your highness."

Phoenix glowered, "Just because some of us take care of our appearances."

Allyria lunched again but Balthier shot her in mid leap. Menson reacted in turn slamming him into a wall.

Balthier shook his head slightly dazed. Fran glanced over, "Are you well?"

Balthier dusted himself off, "I'll be better when this rock is dust."

Caliban heaved himself to his feet and grabbed Penelo around the waist, his dagger at her throat. The earth binding her to the ground crumbling away.

Vaan swore loudly, "Let her go!"

Caliban's eyes narrowed, "I hardly think so."

Vaan struggled against the earth that trapped him and glowered daggers at Caliban, "I said let her go!"

Caliban laughed. In the background earth went down. Caliban's expression fell.

Penelo struggled against his hold and promptly stamped on his foot.

Caliban snarled and pressed the dagger into her throat.

"This is not good," Balthier commented.

"I agree," Fran stated.

Cloud dodged past a flailing Mist and grabbed earth by his fleshy neck, "Let the boy go," he growled.

Menson sniggered and crumbled like dry dirt beneath his grip. Vaan's finger's finally closed around his sword and he hacked away at the earth until it broke away in large chunks.

Allyria was back on her feet followed by Menson who ploughed into Cloud sending him sprawling.

Balthier glanced over a Phoenix, "I think its time we make a hasty retreat."

"We need a diversion," Fran called.

"You get the boy's," Phoenix shouted over his shoulder, "I'll get the girl."

Balthier nodded, "On it!"

Fran grabbed Vaan's wrist and pulled him away from Allyria, "Come, we must leave."

Vaan struggled, "But...but Penelo? I...I can't leave Penelo!"

"We shall not," Fran reassured him, "Phoenix shall assist."

Vaan nodded reluctantly, "Fine."

Blathier shot Menson in the back before leaning over hauling the hulking creature off Cloud.

"Come we must be off."

They were sprinting from the chamber as the newly risen creature seemed to spur into action. The mist covering the ground rose in a swirl of dark vapour.

Balthier glanced back in time to see a flicker of flames surrounding Phoenix's fist. He swore, "No don't the mist is flammable!"

The chamber erupted in red orange flame. Vaan gasped, "No Penelo! What did he do? Penelo!"

Fran pulled him away as the flames blossomed out of the arch way. The young man struggled still yelling wildly.

Balthier swore and shoved Cloud ahead, "Go!"

"What of you?" Fran enquired.

Balthier opened his mouth to answer when Phoenix and Penelo burst from the chamber, slightly singed and caked with soot.

"What are you all dilly-dallying about?" Phoenix asked, "This whole place is about to blow!"

Vaan broke free from Fran's grip and grabbed Penelo's hand, "Are you all right?"

She nodded shakily, "Y-yeah, lets just get out of here."

The group left the old palace far behind as it erupted in a fountain of fire scorching the sky.

Penelo winced, "That has got to hurt," she turned to Phoenix, "What was that you did back there? It looked a bit like the magic they some times use but different."

Phoenix glanced over, "Oh it is magic, after it's exactly the same where ever you go."

Penelo frowned and gave him a disbelieving look.

Balthier shrugged unconcerned, "Now about my ship..."

Back inside the chamber Caliban was seething. He had been defeated, again. The ancient ones would not be best pleased. It was hardly his fault the guardians were not as powerful as they could be until they were all united.

As the flames licked his cracking and peeling skin he decided that next time he would give no quarter. The interferers would die. He would not let them stop his plans.

He felt Deassan's cold hands on his blistering face. He could hear the harsh hissing words and knew he would survive.

He would raise this world to the ground and on its ashes build it up anew. No one would stop him, she told him so. Together they would be unbeatable. All she needed was a host, and he would retrieve it for her.

No pirate would get the better of him, he would make sure of it.


End file.
